


Drabble: That Brat

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: smol dragons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Micro Drabble:Charlie bolted into a sitting position at the sudden screech, launching the dragon that had been on his chest in the air. The Horntail let out a displeased'Kkkeeh!'as she caught herself with her wings, wheeling about mid-air before diving down to land on the edge of the bed.





	Drabble: That Brat

_Kree? Kreee...KKHREEEE!_

Charlie bolted into a sitting position at the sudden screech, launching the dragon that had been on his chest in the air. The Horntail let out a displeased _'Kkkeeh!'_ as she caught herself with her wings, wheeling about mid-air before diving down to land on the edge of the bed.

"Brat." he told her, "How many times have I told you to not wake me up like that - there's no need for it."

Salma slowly blinked her yellow eyes, one after the other and as innocent as can be, at him with a low, _Kree?_

" _Brat_." he repeated vehemently, scoffing when she let out a series of _'keekekeeke'_ noises that was her laugh. "Go torment the others so I can get ready."

With a disgruntled _keh_ at being shooed away, the dragon threw herself into the air and flew through the open doorway, leaving Charlie alone for all that he could hear the startled and displeased shrieks the others let out when Salma took his comment to torment the others to heart. He let out an amused huff, "That **_brat._** "


End file.
